Harry Potter and the Ride or Die life
by jp6075453
Summary: Harry decides to leave England after everyone he loves dies. He sets up a custom car shop after studying cars and magic extensively his whole life. He joins up with doms crew after he starts racing. this is my first fanfiction so any critique is welcome.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or the fast and the furious all rights belong to those who created it

Harry double checks his bags to make sure he has everything. He checks the time and realizes he has to go if he doesn't want to be late. He shrinks all of his belongings and pockets it, takes one last look around the living room of grimmauld place before disapparating to diagon alley. He pops into a hidden alcove and makes sure his hood is up before setting off to gringotts. He knows he has to make things right with the goblins before he leaves for america so that he will have access to his money.

As he's walking he thinks about his reasons for leaving the wizarding world and england for america. After all the people he lost leading up to the final battle, once the dust settled from his fight with voldemort he saw a sight the broke his heart. All of his friends were lined up and dead, a few of the death eaters realized harry might actually win so they decided that they would take his reason for living away. It turned out that percy was a death eater and with a few of the unknown death eaters managed to take them by surprise and disarm them, before executing them one by one.

He comes out of his memories after he bumps into someone. As he looks around he realizes that the people haven't changed at all from before the war. They all wanted to forget the war ever happened which resulted in a lot of death eaters going free. "I'd like to speak to the leader of the bank" he says as he steps in front of the guard and lowers his hood. As soon as the goblin recognized him he presses a symbol on his armor that immediately sets alarms off inside the bank.

Before he could blink 20 goblins were surrounding him with weapons drawn. "Put your wand on the ground and yours hands in the air" the lead goblin says while reaching for a pair of magic nullifying restraints. Harry takes the elder wand out of his wand holster with two fingers and places it on the ground then lets the goblin place the restraints on him . Once the restraints are secure the goblin checks him for anymore weapons before looking at the other goblins and saying "take him to ragnok to face punishment".

As they were walking harry kept his eyes forward and thought about the move he was making to los angeles, california and what he would do when he got there. He wanted to open his own custom car garage called evan's custom rides. Ever since he had been little he loved cars and wanted to learn all about them so he would spend all his time at the library reading all the books he could find on them. Once he became a wizard and saw the weasleys flying car he decided he wanted to learn all the magic he could that could be used on cars.

The goblins stop him in front of a large ornate door and one knocks loudly on it. "Goblin guards bringing harry james potter for punishment" he announce loudly before the door swings open. Inside he sees the walls filled with weapons and the heads of animals that had been killed. Behind a big desk sat a goblin with a crown on his head and a giant axe leaning against his chair. Once he is in front of the desk he bows to the goblin king and say "I have come to make reparations to the goblin nation for the damage i caused".

The king study's him for a minute looking for the truthfulness of his words. "That will take a lot of gold but if you agree to our terms then you will be an enemy of the goblins no more" he says with a hand gesture to make the guards step outside the door. "I'm willing to listen to what you have come up with" he says while taking a seat in front of the desk. "We will want a sizable amount of gold but I think i have a way to make us both happy and gringotts much richer" he says with a nasty smile that sent chills down harry's back.

"We want the full contents of every vault that you got as spoils of war which includes tom marvolo riddle's vault along with many of his death eaters" Ragnok says as if he dares harry to say no, harry thinks and decides he doesn't want the vault of his enemies anyways then smiles and says "i will gladly agree with that with one provision, you give me identification with the name harrison evans that will allow me to get into and live in the states". Ragnok pauses for a second "do you plan on ever returning to this branch again?" he asks.

Harry shakes his head no which brings a smile to ragnok's face as he says " yes we can do that but we will have to transfer your vaults to an american gringotts as the price for this is declaring you banished from this bank for all time. This will send a message to all other thieves that gringotts is a place to stay away from." "I can agree to that as this place has too many memories for me to want to spend any time here in the future". Ragnok smile and snaps his fingers which makes several pieces of parchment pop onto his desk "now if you can just sign these then all will be settled and your banishment will take effect as soon as you walk out the door".

Harry stands up and after reading the parchments picks up a quill and signs his name, as soon as he finishes ragnok snaps again and the restraints fall off his hands. "Now that the nasty part of our business is done what else will you be needing before you depart?" ragnok asks with a much friendlier smile on his face. Harry thinks for a second "I would like to get an inheritance test first then we will see whats next" he says after relaxing in his seat. Ragnok nods and presses a button on his desk a few seconds later a goblin comes running in.

"Bring me the items needed for inheritance test quickly" ragnok says to the goblin who rushes off without saying a word. Five minutes later he comes running back in carrying a stone bowl, a silver knife, a potion vial and some parchment, and lays them on ragnok's desk before leaving the room again. Ragnok picks up the potion vial and pours the white liquid into the bowl then picks up the knife "now just prick your finger and let 7 drops fall in the potion your finger will heal automatically" he says as he hands the knife hilt first to harry. Harry took the knife and pricked a finger on his left hand while holding it over the bowl, after 7 drops fell in there was a flash of light.

After the light faded away his finger had stopped bleeding and the potion had turned gold. Ragnok took a quill and dipped it into the potion before setting it on top of the parchment which started writing by itself. It writes for 5 minutes before it finally stops moving and falls over. Ragnok picks up the parchment and starts reading and gets a wide eyed look before handing the paper to harry.

Harry takes it and starts reading:

Harry James Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lillian Marie Evans

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black

Lordships: Potter,Black,Peverell

Potter vault: 1,450,365 Galleons 6,000 Sickles 437 Knuts

Property: 3 houses in america, 2 in england, and 7 more throughout the world.

Black vault: 2,654,576 Galleons 6,578 Sickles 542 Knuts

Property: 11 houses spread across the world including south america

Peverell Vault: 4,675,898 Galleons 6,978 Sickles 642 Knuts

Property: 4 houses spread across the world.

After harry gets done reading he is astounded by all the money he has, which will make his plans easy to accomplish. "Where are the houses in america located" he asks ragnok after a moment's pulls out a file "los angeles, new york, and miami" he says after reading for a moment."I'd like to combine all of my inheritance under the potter name please and I would like to make sure that my identity as Harrison Evans has a complete history as to avoid any suspicion" harry tells ragnok wanting to get things done so he could leave.

"Of course" says ragnok "what kind of history would you like there to be?" he asks. "Nothing to flashy for grades except for in shop class along with a college education in automotive and business" harry says without hesitation having thought about what he wanted before he even came to the bank. Ragnok nods and writes everything on a piece of parchment before calling the goblin aid back into his office "Get this done at once" he says as he hands him the paper."It will take a few hours to get the background done, but we will have the id's within minutes" Ragnok says to harry once the goblin rushes out of the office.

5 minutes later the goblin comes back in holding a package and sets it on the desk before rushing out again. Ragnok picks up the package and empties it onto the desk. After looking through the items he seems satisfied and hands them to harry for him to check as well. Harry sees that not only does he have a license but also a passport and a birth certificate. "As far as the muggle world will be concerned harry potter never existed and you have always been named harrison evans" ragnok explains to harry. Harry smiles "thank you ragnok" harry says as he stands up "I think that's all the business we have to discuss today. I would like my vaults transferred to the bank closest to los angeles and the address for my house there".

Ragnok nods and makes a note on some parchment "that won't be a problem, the transfer should be complete by the end of the day, and your address is on this" he says as he hands a paper to harry. Harry takes the paper and bows to ragnok one last time and thanks him once again. Ragnok nods and calls for the guards to escort him out of the bank. Once he's out of the bank the guard gives harry back his wand then harry puts his hood back up and walks to muggle london. He walks until he finds an empty and hidden alley and reaches into his pocket pulling out what looks like to model vehicles.

After the battle he had been given the weasleys ford angelina and had found sirius' bike at grimmauld place. He fixed both up along with making the invisibility spell on the car much better. He decided he would use the car to fly to the airport so he wouldn't miss his plane. He sets the car on the ground and pockets the motorcycle before pulling his wand and enlarging the car. He gets in the driver's seat and starts it up and just listens to the engine for a minute before hitting the invisibility button and taking off into the air.

He arrives at the airport with 2 hours to spare after parking in a secluded spot hit shrinks and pockets the car again before moving towards the airport. After he checks in and moves through security he buys himself something to eat before heading to the plane. Once he gets to the correct gate he only has to wait a few minutes before the allow first class to board. 30 minutes later the airplane is taking off and harry is heading towards his new life.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry Arrives

**Authors Note: Thank you to all the people that have read and followed to story. I was astounded yesterday to be getting emails just a few hours after i posted the first chapter that people were already following it. I'm going to be posting a poll on my profile because I can see harry meeting suki two different ways so ill just see which one people prefer.**

 **Chapter 2: Harry Arrives**

After 11 hours of flying, with half of that time spent sleeping, harry finally arrives in los angeles. He smiles as he makes it through customs with his new id without any problems. He knew he needed to find his house first before he could start looking for a shop but he wanted to have the shop open as quickly as possible.

He pulls out the paper that ragnok gave him to find his address, once he finds it he decides he going to drive there on sirius' motorcycle. He walks until he finds a secluded spot to enlarge his motorcycle before driving off in the direction the the help desk employee at the airport told him to go. 40 minutes and 1 wrong turn later he arrives at a modestly sized house in a nice neighborhood. The outside was scarlet with a gold front door which brought a smile to harry's face as it was an obvious nod to the potter's gryffindor heritage.

He walks through the front door to find a foyer with hardwood floors, a fireplace, and two doors leading off it. He looked through the door on the right which seemed to just lead to a living room. So he decided to check the door on the left hoping it would lead into the rest of the house. He opens the door and sees that it leads to another foyer type room except with windows and a staircase leading up.

Instead of going straight up he decided to explore the bottom floor more thoroughly. He walks down a hallway next to the stairs and finds himself in a dining room with a table big enough to fit 12. Only one door leads out of this room and through it he finds a kitchen with red marble counters and an island. Heading back to the stairs he goes up them ready to see the second floor. At the top of the stairs he finds a T with a long hallway going both ways with several doors all along it. He heads left first and checks all the doors before doing the same on the right. He finds 6 bedrooms not counting the master and 2 bathrooms. The master bedroom has a huge 4 poster bed along with a bathroom connected to it done in tasteful colors of all four Hogwarts houses.

After getting a feel for the house he decides to start unpacking he unshrinks all of his trunks and puts his stuff away before heading to the garage he saw attached to the side of the house. Walking into the garage he sees that it has room for three cars so he takes out the Ford Angelina and unshrinks it before opening the garage door and pulling in his motorcycle. He looks around and smiles knowing that it's perfect for what he plans a place for his two prized possessions, and the car he's going to get for the racing he wants to do.

Harry had decided that there was no better way to get customers for his shop than to show off what cars done by him can do. Plus he loves to go fast whether it's in a car or in a broom he loves the adrenaline. He thinks about what he should do now and decided that he should finish unpacking and get groceries for his house and start looking for his shop the next day. After stocking his house with the essential and unpacking he decides it's time to get some sleep.

When he wakes up the next morning he starts to think about the best way to go about finding a place for his shop while he makes himself breakfast. Deciding that maybe the goblins can help him find a place he gets in the angelina and casts a point me spell before taking off into the sky. After thirty minutes of flying he notices an owl with a letter fly by in the direction he's going. He follows the bird for 15 minutes before seeing where it is heading and finding a place to land.

Once he's in the magical section he starts looking for that bank finding it a few minutes later he walks in and approaches a desk. "I'd like to talk to my new account manager please" he says respectfully to the goblin behind the desk. "What is your name?" the goblin asks after looking up at harry. "Harry james potter" Harry says knowing he can't use his new identity here as it's a potter vault he had in the bank. The goblin looks at him for a second before writing something on a small piece of paper that seemed to glow for a second before disappearing "ave a seat your manager will be with you shortly" he says to harry while going back to his work.

10 Minutes later a goblin comes walking out of a door near harry "follow me " the goblin says as he turns around and starts walking back the way he came. Harry quickly stands up and follows the goblin down several hallways with so many turn he lost his way. They stop outside a door for a second before the goblin opens it and walks in taking a seat behind the desk and motioning for harry to sit in the chair in front of it. "My name is bloodtooth before we can begin we must be sure of your identity" bloodtooth says as a pulls a small crystal out of his desk.

"Just hold this and state your name and it will judge your truthfulness" he says as he hands the crystal to harry. "Harry james potter" he says while holding the crystal which quickly glows blue, harry places the crystal back on the desk. "Good, now that that's taken care of we can begin. You'll be happy to know that your vaults have been successfully transferred here from london. What did you need today?" bloodtooth asks while putting the crystal back in his desk. "I was hoping you could help me find a building to set my business up in" harry says with a hopeful look "it's a custom car business so it needs to be a garage big enough to hold several cars and all the equipment i will be using."

Bloodtooth looks thoughtful for a minute before calling a goblin aide "bring me the property listing the bank has" bloodtooth says to the goblin who nods and rushes out. "It will be just a minute, we always keep a list of properties for sale in los angeles for our customers" he says to harry. Harry nods and waits for the goblin to came back, three minutes later there's a knock on the door before the same gobblin comes in with a folder that he sets on the desk then leaves again.

Bloodtooth picks up the folder and starts looking through it pulling out papers and setting them on the desk. After a few minutes he closes the folder and sets it back on the desk "these are all the listings we have for garages that meet your specifications" bloodtooth says while handing the papers to harry. Harry looks through them and sees that there are ten of them, after reading for a few minutes he finds one that sounds perfect. "I think this one will do perfectly, i'd like to buy it as quickly as possible" he says while handing the paper to bloodtooth. "Normally it takes a few weeks to close these types of purchases but i think with a little extra money thrown in you can close in a few days" bloodtooth says while reading the paper to see who to contact.

Harry smiles "Do it" he says "the sooner the better you have my authorization to use up to double the listing price to get this done". Bloodtooth nods and makes a note on the paper "if that will be all i will have my aide show you out so i can get started on this. I will owl you to let you know when you need to sign the paperwork." Harry nods "can you set up a time for me to see it as well so i can start planning everything?" he asks while standing up. "Of course i will owl you the time after i've set it up" bloodtooth says while calling his aide in again.

Harry walks out of the bank with a smile on his face at how successful that meeting was. He decided to spend the rest of the day exploring the magical area and some of LA along with getting himself a new cellphone. After spending the next two hours walking around the magical shops harry walks back to the muggle side and exploring trying to find a cellphone store. When he finally gets home that night he has a new top of the line cell phone and laptop that he bought from an electronic store he walked past.

Harry walks into his living room to set the computer up and is surprised to see an owl sitting on the back of his couch waiting for him. He smiles at the owl and unties the letter from its leg, the owl leaves as soon as its burden is untied. Harry opens the letter to find that it's from bloodtooth saying that he can go and look at the garage the next morning and if he likes it the paperwork will be all ready to sign, along with a comment saying that the right application of money can do almost anything.

The next morning harry gets up and eats before heading to what will hopefully be his new shop. The garage is about 30 minutes away from his house but that is fine with him. He meets the owner that's selling it and is given a tour he sees the office first which is okay but he knows he won't be spending much time in there. They go out to the actual garage and he sees 5 bays for cars plus plenty of room to store all the equipment and spare parts he's going to need. After looking around for a few minutes he smiles and says "i'll take it" while shaking hands with the owner. 30 minutes later he's signed all the paperwork and evans' custom rides is on the road to being open.


	3. Chapter 3:Enter Dom

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. one person put forward an idea for a car just as I was trying to decide what car to use so i decided to go with his idea. I hope you enjoy and check out the poll it closes tomorrow night.**

 **Chapter 3**

It's been a very busy 3 months since harry got to LA and started his new life. After he signed the paperwork for his garage he had to start ordering tools and equipment along with spare parts for when customers start coming in. Right now he was looking for a car to customize for himself he had narrowed it down to a shelby GT 500, a nissan skyline gtr r34, and a toyota supra. He was leaning toward the shelby but wanted to be sure of his decision before he bought it. After several hours of looking everything over he decided on the skyline and headed for the dealership near his house.

3 hours later he was the owner of a brand new nissan skyline he decided he was going to take a drive through the city and get a feel for the new car before he starts modifying it the next day. He loved the purr of the engine and the speed he could get when he really opened her up a few modifications and he knew it would be one hell of a racecar. That night he started planning out the modifications he was going to put in it.

The next morning he drives his car to his garage to get to work on it, he wants to get it done as soon as possible so he can start with the second part of his plan. He knows the first thing he has to do is get is get some nos installed and get it tuned perfectly for his driving style. That took him a week to do between waiting for the nos bottles and getting it installed and fine tuning everything. In that time he got new street tires put on and a state of the art electrical system put in to help control everything. His next step was to paint it he decided he wanted it black with silver lightning going down the sides.

It was time for him to find his first race and build up his reputation. He had placed a few spells on the car one made it lighter so he could go faster, another kept the engine cool so it would never overheat, and a flame suppression spell to make sure it never caught fire and exploded.

He knew from one of the few customers he's had that most of the street races happened in one of three places. Luck was on his side tonight because the races were in the first place he looked, when he got there and parked he started just watching people to size them up. A few minutes after he gets there a couple people come up and ask what he's got under the hood "you'll just have to race me to find out" he says with a confident smile.

He managed to find a race half an hour later after hearing stories of a crew led by a guy named Dom, they weren't here tonight but he was sure he would meet them soon. The race was a couple guys that didn't like my confident attitude when I was the new guy, they wanted to knock the confidence out of me. It was an easy race just a quarter mile, once all the cars get to the starting line Harry shows off a little by making flames shoot out of his exhaust.

A girl walks out into the middle of the cars raises her arms and starts counting, at go she drops her arms and the cars take off. Harry gets an early lead and pulls ahead of the other three, he keeps cutting the person behind him off so he can't get ahead. Once he puts a little space between him and the other cars he hits the nos and rockets forward.

He finishes the race several seconds ahead of everyone else and climbs out of his car with a smile on his face. He finally had the adrenaline rush he loved so much back plus he got to show off his car. He shakes people's hands that comes up to congratulate him, and decides to stay and talk to people. The one thing everyone seemed to have in common is the respect they have for Dom and his crew, Harry was looking forward to meeting them and seeing if they live up to the hype.

This pattern repeats itself every couple nights over the last week. People started calling Harry lightning because he was so fast. He still hadn't gotten to meet Dom but that should change tonight, the rumors had him coming to the races to check out the new hotshot. Around 8 o'clock that night Harry jumps in his car and takes off towards the races speeding and weaving in and out of cars the whole way.

When he gets to the spot he sees 5 cars that he'd never seen before, he knew who they were though as leaning on the red car is someone that could only be Dominic Toretto. Harry parks his car and climbs out greeting the people that he knows and shaking hands with people he doesn't while walking towards the new cars. "You must be Dom" Harry says as he walks up. Dom looks at him and says "and you must be the new hotshot I've been hearing about, I believe the name was lightning"

Harry laughs when he hears the name "that's what they call me because of my car, but you can call me Harrison or harry. And this must be your crew I've heard so much about" Harry says after looking around at the people in the group. He instantly knows who Letty is as she's the only girl in the group, and Jesse is easy to spot as well after the way he was described. He studies them all for a minute and can see the bond they share before looking back towards Dom. Well lets see if you live up to the name" Dom says with a cocky smile "me, Vince, Leon, and you, 3g buy in winner takes all". Harry doesn't even stop to think he just pulls out a wad of cash "let's do it" he says with no hesitation. Dom just chuckles before handing all the money to letty, all four guys got in their car and pulled up to the starting line. A girl walks out and starts counting "3,2,1,GO" she yells as she drops her arms and the race begins.


	4. Chapter 4: miami bound

While Harry was fast, Dom was just as fast with more experience so as soon as the race started he pulled ahead with Harry in third behind Vince who keeps cutting him off. At the halfway point Harry manages to fake going one way and pass Vince on the other side and catch up with Dom. As soon as he's even with Dom he hits the nos hoping it will get him the win, but just before they cross the finish line Dom pulls back ahead from his own nos.

Harry was disappointed he had his first loss and it was the most important race he had. He saw Dom walking toward him and was surprised when Dom held out his hand to shake. "You did pretty good for a beginner some more experience and you'll be one of the best out here" Dom says. "Thanks Dom, that was a good race I thought I had you for a second" Harry says with a small laugh. "You do all the work yourself?" Dom asks with a nod towards harry's car. Harry nods and say "yeah i just opened a custom car garage a few months ago, this is the first one I did". "I might swing by there and see what you have going on" Dom says as he walks back to his car and drives away.

Harry decides to go home and get some sleep. He hopes he can impress Dom with his shop, because he knows that with Doms reputation he'd get a lot more business if he's impressed. When harry gets home he goes to his office to start planning his trip to miami to see his house on that side of the country. He plans on going in two week and staying for a week to get a feel for things. He's Hoping it's on the beach somewhere so it can be his vacation home for when he wants to get away.

The two weeks flew by for harry, trying to get the cars he had in his shop done before he left as he didn't have a set amount of time that he was going to stay. He decided to leave it open so that he could get a true feel for the city without being in a rush to get around. He had already rented a car that would be waiting for him at the airport he decided to go with a scarlet dodge charger. He was looking forward to traveling to a new city and seeing how different it is to LA.

The day of his flight he had to get up extra early to make it to his flight on time. He knew there was a 3 hour time difference and he didn't want any of his day to be wasted. He get's to the airport at 6 am, and it takes him 45 minutes to get through security and to his gate. He's flying first class again because he loved it so much the first time. By 8 o'clock they are in the air heading for the east coast. A little over 5 hours later harry is disembarking from the plane and heading towards baggage claim to get his things.

Once he has his suitcase he heads towards the rental car company he had his reservation through to pick up his car and head for his house. His house is 45 minutes away from the airport and when he pulls up he sees a blue two story house with a two car garage attached, right next to the beach just liked he hoped. He pulls into the driveway and walks around the outside of the house before walking in. he can tell that this must be a vacation house because it not as formal as the one in LA. the front door opens into a hallway with a living room on the left and a kitchen and dining room on the right. Upstairs he finds three bedrooms and two bathrooms. After putting his stuff in the master bedroom he heads back out to get groceries so he could cook himself lunch.

After he eats lunch he decides to drive around and see what he could find. He spends the rest of the day exploring and talking to people. The one place people keep talking about is a place called tej's garage where the have all sorts of different races. Harry decides he's going to go there tomorrow and see what it's all about. The next day he sleeps in until 10 o'clock and then gets up and makes himself a big breakfast. Once he's done eating and cleaning up he heads out and go to tej's garage.

When he pulls up he doesn't see anyone out front but hears quite a bit of noise coming from the back so he goes to check it out. When he gets around to the back he's astounded to see all the people that are there watching a jet ski race. Harry sees a man with a megaphone and figure that must be Tej so he walks toward him to introduce himself. "Hey i'm Harry" he says to Tej as he holds his hand out "I hear you're the man to know in this town". "Tej parker" Tej says as he fists pumps harry "and you're right about that i run the race scene down here."

Harry smiles and says "sounds like we'd get along just fine, I'm a big part of the race scene in LA". "What do you drive" tej asks trying to find out if the dudes full of shit or not. "Skyline gtr r34 tricked out with nos and state of the art electronics system, painted black with lightning going down the side" harry answers with a smile thinking of his car.

As they are talking harry sees a girl walking towards them that he thinks is one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen. She walks up and says hi to Tej as she sits down next to him and smiles at Harry. "Hi I'm Suki" she says as she holds out her hand to him. "I'm Harrison" he replies as he takes her hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Harry's Story

_**Author's note: I know it's been awhile since I updated this story and while i had part of this chapter written for a while i was struggling with part of it till someone gave me some good advice about it. A huge thank you to Druto for the helpful words. And a big thank you to all the rest that have liked, followed and reviewed this story.**_

After Harry let go of her hand Suki pulls out a big pad of paper and different color pencils, she opens it and starts flipping through the pages and Harry is astounded at how good all the drawings in it look. They were all of different cars that looked hand drawn and the artwork on the cars was extraordinary. She finally stopped flipping on a page that seemed to be a work in progress. "That's some seriously talented shit in there you've got quite the gift" Harry says as he looks up from the drawing. "Thanks a lot" Suki replies as she starts drawing on the paper, "So where are you from harrison?" she asks him. "LA i'm just down here checking out the house i own and wanted to get a feel for the town" Harry answers "you race too or are you just the artist?" harry asks after a second of watching her draw.

"Oh i race as well but i really enjoy designing what cars will look like. I drive a Honda S2000 with a body kit on it and a custom paint job i did myself." Suki says while pointing at a car parked on the side of the garage. Harry looks in the direction she points and sees intricately painted hot pink car. "Nice I bet the guys hate losing to you" Harry says with a small chuckle knowing how most of the guys in the street racing scene can be. Suki laughs and shakes her head yes "so how long are you in Miami for?" Suki asks. "I don't know now a few weeks maybe then it's back to LA, but I'll be down here every now and then maybe I'll bring my car next time and we can see who's faster." Harry was already thinking of ways to get his car down here, he decides he's going to look into portkeys and see if he can turn his car into one. "So any chance I can convince a beautiful girl to show me around your city?" Harry asks with a charming smile. "Yeah sure there is plenty around here I bet you could convince one of them to show you around" Suki says with a small smile. "I don't know that seems like a lot of work, how about you do it" Harry says back loving the teasing way she acted. She laughs as she stands up and starts walking to her car "you coming?" she calls behind her back at harry. Harry just smiles and starts walking towards her as she gets in the car.

As soon as Harry is in the car Suki takes off down the street. "So tell me about yourself" Suki says after a minute of silence. Harry thinks for a second "I'm originally from england, I went to a school for the gifted from the time i was 11, I fell in love with cars when i was younger and spent all my free time learning about them until i moved to LA and opened up my own custom car garage and started racing"."I've been in Miami a couple days checking out the house my family left me, decided I would spend a couple weeks down here and see what the city is all about".

The whole time harry had been talking suki was weaving in and out of traffic with a grace that showed how skilled she was behind the wheel. "I'm sorry for your loss." Suki says while she looks over at him. Harry nods as she continues speaking, "So how does a guy that goes to a school for the gifted become so interested in cars?" Suki asks trying to steer the subject to something better. "Well when i was younger i didn't have a lot of friends and because i was different a lot of people around the neighborhood didn't really understand me or try to speak to me, but when I was 7 a man named George Roberts moved in a couple houses down. One day I was walking down the street and i saw him working on his car and asked him about, he smiled at me and started telling me all about it and answering all the questions I had. He always took time to answer my questions and when I asked him to teach me what he was doing he did so happily. It was on that day that I fell in love with cars because it was the first thing that I have a truly happy memory of." Harry says with a big smile on his face.


	6. Authors note

Sorry everyone this isn't a chapter this is just me letting you know that this story is being put on the back burner for now as I get more experience writing stories that I know more about. I have 2 that I'm working on right now a Harry Potter and inheritance cycle crossover and a Harry Potter and arrow crossover I plan on having the first chapter of each put up soon so that I can get an idea of what people think of them


End file.
